1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reproducing information from a rewritable optical disc. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for reproducing multiple sessions of a rewritable optical disc without requiring the user to perform multiple key operations.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-session rewritable optical disc is a writable optical disc having multiple-sessions in which data having many different attributes (e.g., audio, video, or text information, etc.) can be rewritten by a user.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional player for reproducing data stored on a multi-session rewritable optical disc. Referring to FIG. 1, a pick-up 11 reads recording signals from the surface of a multi-session rewritable optical disc. A driver 13 drives both the pick-up 11 and a motor M. The R/F unit 12 filters and normalizes the signals detected by the pick-up 11. A servo unit 20 simultaneously controls the driver 13 using an output signal from the R/F unit 12 and the rotation rate of the multi-session rewritable optical disc, and detects synchronization of the output signal from the R/F unit 12. Based on the detected synchronization, a digital signal processor (DSP) 30 uses the signal read by the R/F unit 12 to generate an original digital signal and corresponding data. The DSP 30 outputs the corresponding data which will usually have attributes from the original data according to a data format. Typically, the corresponding data may consist of MPEG data, text data and PCM data. The corresponding data from the DSP 30 is input into an MPEG decoder 40 or an output data converter 41, depending on the type of data. The MPEG decoder 40 decodes the data (which is in compressed form) and outputs the decoded data as moving picture data or audio data or both. The output data converter 41 converts the recovered data having PCM information or text frames into audio or character data, and outputs the converted audio or character data. A microprocessor 50 controls the overall components described. above such as the pick-up 11, the R/F unit 12, the driver 13, the servo unit 20, the DSP 30, the MPEG decoder 40, and the output data converter 41, etc., according to key entry by the user. A memory 51 stores session recording information of the multi-session rewritable optical disc 10.
In the multi-session optical disc player described above, when the multi-session rewritable optical disc 10 is initially inserted into the player, the microprocessor 50 controls the pick-up 11 via the servo unit 20 and the driver unit 13 to move to the track 0 (Lead-In region) of the disc 10 and to read the recorded session information on that track. The session information may include information such as starting and ending positions of each session, attribute information of each session (audio, video, or text information, etc.), and track number information of each session. The pick-up 11 detects the session information. The R/F unit 12 filters and normalizes the R/F signals of the session information detected by the pick-up 11. Then, the servo unit 20 detects synchronization of the filtered and normalized signals. The DSP 30 converts the R/F signals output from the R/F unit 12 into original digital data using the detected synchronization.
The microprocessor 50 stores the information of each session included in the disc 10 into the memory 51. When a user selectively inputs a request to play a session, the microprocessor 50 drives the driver unit 13 via the servo unit 20 to move the pick-up 11 to the start position of the selected session. After that, the microprocessor 50 reads the data in the selected session using the session information stored in the memory 51.
The pick-up 11 reads information such as moving picture, audio, or text information from the desired track. Then, the R/F unit 12 filters and normalizes the data, and the DSP 30 recovers the filtered and normalized data using a data synchronization which is detected by the servo unit 20. The recovered data is selectively output to the MPEG decoder 40 or to the output data converter 41 according to data attributes of the corresponding session. The compressed data input into the MPEG decoder 40 is decoded and reproduced as a moving picture, while PCM information or text frames inputted into the output data converter 41 are converted into audio signal or character.
The reproduction of the selected session will be continued until the pick-up reaches the end of the selected session or the end of the sequential data with the same attribute, assuming there is no user""s request to stop during the play of the selected session. When there is a request to stop the play of the selected session, the microprocessor 50 controls the pick-up 11 via servo unit 20 and driver unit 13. At the same time, the microprocessor stops the DSP 30 from recovering the data and finally from playing the selected or next session.
In the conventional playing method as described above, even if no user request is input to stop reproduction, reproduction of a selected session is automatically stopped when reproduction of that selected session is completed. Thus, if the user desires to play the next session having the same attribute, the user must take an additional step to request reproduction of that next session, thus burdening the user.
The present invention is directed to system that substantially obviates one or more of the problems experienced due to the above and other limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for reproducing multiple sessions recorded on a rewritable optical disc, such that automatic playing of subsequent sessions occurs without any additional requests by the user if those subsequent sessions have the same attribute as the first reproduced session which is previously selected for reproduction and when reproduction of the selected session is completed.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent from the detailed description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention includes a method for reproducing plural sessions of a rewritable optical disc having at least one common attribute information which includes reading the attribute information of at least two sessions included in the optical disc, and comparing the attribute information read to determine whether reproduction of more than one of the sessions should be automatically performed.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for reproducing plural sessions of a rewritable optical disc includes receiving a selection of a session to be reproduced, reading and storing attribute information of the selected session, reproducing the selected session, determining whether the reproduction of the selected session is completed, reading attribute information of a subsequent session when reproduction of the selected session is determined to be completed, comparing the attribute information read from the subsequent session with the attribute information of the selected session, determining whether the attribute information of the subsequent session includes at least part of the attribute information of the selected session, and reproducing the subsequent session when the attribute information thereof includes at least part of the attribute information of the selected session. When the attribute information of the subsequent session includes at least part of the attribute information of the selected session, the method further includes determining whether reproduction of the subsequent session is completed, determining whether a second subsequent session exists when reproduction of the subsequent session is determined to be complete, reading attribute information of the second subsequent session if the second subsequent session exists, comparing the attribute information read from the second subsequent session with the attribute information of the subsequent session, determining whether the attribute information of the second subsequent session includes at least part of the attribute information of the subsequent session, and reproducing the second subsequent session when the attribute information thereof includes at least part of the attribute information of the subsequent session. When the attribute information of the subsequent session is not determined to include at least part of the attribute information of the selected session, the method further includes determining whether a second subsequent session following the subsequent session exists, reading attribute information of the second subsequent session, comparing the attribute information read from the second subsequent session to the attribute information of the selected session to determine whether the attribute information of the second subsequent session includes at least part of the attribute information of the selected session, and reproducing the second subsequent session when the attribute information thereof includes at least part of the attribute information of the selected session. Note that when a second subsequent session is determined not to exist, reproduction is stopped.
In either embodiment, the attribute information can be at least one of audio, video, or text information. Furthermore, the subsequent session may be a next sequential session that is adjacent to the selected session or it may be positioned otherwise. Similarly, the second subsequent session may be a next sequential session that is adjacent to the subsequent session or it may be positioned otherwise.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of example only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.